


My Best Friend's Sister

by thatnerdemilyj



Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash February, First Kiss, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/pseuds/thatnerdemilyj
Summary: Clary knew it was stupid to be in love with her best friend's sister. But that didn't stop her from trying anyways.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Rebecca Lewis
Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621414
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Shadowhunters 2020 Femslash February





	My Best Friend's Sister

Clary knew it was stupid. What kind of decent human being had a crush on their best friend’s big sister? It was ridiculous to even think about. And, of course, Clary never thought about it. Never.

She never thought about Becky’s shoulder length brunette hair and how much it contrasted with her own, long and fiery red. She never thought about Becky’s beautiful eyes that were easily comparable to the Mediterranean Sea. She never made that comparison, she just knew it could be made. Easily. Clary never thought about the tiny pajama shorts and tank tops that she would sneak around in when she thought Clary was asleep on the couch. She  _ definitely _ never thought about how much better they would look on the floor. Of course not. 

Simon would tease her constantly about her lingering stares and her lame attempts to have Becky join in on everything they did together. She didn’t think Simon really cared because that was another thing she would never think about. Just how lovely Simon and Becky’s relationship was and how family being the priority was yet another thing they had in common. She would never spend her time thinking about how if she or Simon had a bad day, Becky would put on 90’s action movies and curl up under the blankets with them. She wouldn’t think about Becky pushing her frozen feet underneath Clary’s thighs and the chills it caused. And she couldn’t think about when they were sick and Becky would make her bubbe’s Gogl-Mogl to cure whatever illness they had. 

Clary knew that Becky thought of her as a sister. She had often referred to Clary as her “annoying little sister” or the “little sister she always wanted” and when was annoyed “the little sister she never asked for”. Clary prayed to a god she wasn’t sure she believed in for Becky to see her as something more than “Simon’s best friend”. 

Which was why she was sitting on Becky’s bed in her soft pink pajama shorts with the waistband rolled just a little and a white tank top that showed just a little bit more of her midriff than usual. It was Friday, which meant that Simon had Dungeons and Dragons and Elaine had her girls night. This also meant that Becky had the house to herself. And, well, Clary. Clary heard the front door shut and Becky called out to see if anyone was in the house. 

“I’m up here!” Clary shouted. She laid down on the bed, propping her head up on her hand before shaking her head. That was way too cliched of a pose. She moved so she sat at the edge of the bed, crossing her long legs and resting her hands on her knees. No, that looked too professional, Clary observed. She kept her legs crossed and leaned back on her palms, pushing out her chest and shaking her hair back behind her shoulders. This was it. She heard footsteps on the stairs and held her breath. 

“Clarissa!” Clary shivered at the use of her full name. “I didn’t know you were…” Becky trailed off when she saw Clary on the bed. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped and Clary knew she had made a monumental mistake. She hopped up off the bed and tugged her shirt down, suddenly feeling a chill. 

“Hey, Becks!” Clary greeted in her usual chipper manner. She figured she could pass this off as platonic if she tried hard enough. She gestured toward the tv and saw that it was thankfully playing one of their favorite shows, making it easier to come up with an excuse. “I figured we could have a sleepover. I mean, we don’t really hang out often enough and--” Clary turned back toward Becky and gasped in surprise when she felt soft lips on hers. It was a brief touch of lips, too short for her to even kiss back, and then Becky shot back like she had touched fire. Clary felt like fire. 

“That was… Well, I, uh, don’t know exactly what that was. You’re… Clary. Clarissa. Simon’s best friend and like my little  _ sister _ ,” Becky rambled as she paced across her floor. Clary stood frozen as she waited for her brain to catch up with what had just happened. “What kind of person kisses their little brother’s best  _ friend _ ?! Oh my god, Simon is going to kill me,” Becky shouted to herself. Clary let out a small huff of laughter and it seemed to catch Backy’s attention. She laughed quietly along and finally stopped pacing. Clary took a step toward Becky and she immediately put her hands up in defense. “What are you doing?” Becky asked nervously. Clary let a small smile grow on her lips and took another step, Becky taking her own step backward. 

“Would you stay still for a second?” Clary asked softly as she took yet another step forward. Becky nodded and didn’t move when Clary advanced one step at a time. Clary approached her like a predator hunting prey. Clary had never been the predator before and she couldn’t say she hated it. She reached her hand up to cup Becky’s face in her palm and shivered when Becky leaned into the touch. 

“What are you doing?” Becky asked again, her voice softer this time. Clary still heard the nervousness but it was fading with each second. Clary rested her other hand on Becky’s hip and pushed their bodies together, relishing in the feel of closeness she had wanted for so long. She felt Becky’s body shudder in response and made the decision that would change everything. 

“Don’t pull away this time,” Clary begged as she leaned forward and placed her lips on Becky’s. Neither of them moved for a few moments, just revelling in the feeling of smooth lips on smooth lips. Becky moved first, taking a small step forward so their chests were brushing and Clary couldn’t help the gasp that opened her mouth. Becky seemed to gain confidence at that, her tongue snaking out to run across Clary’s lip, almost like a question. Clary’s hesitantly pushed past her lips and the minute their tongue’s brushed, they both sighed into the kiss. Clary let out a pathetic whimper when Becky abruptly pulled away. 

“Huh?” Clary said, dazed. Becky giggled and brought a hand up to stroke a fallen piece of Clary’s hair behind her ear. Clary blushed deeply at the tenderness in the motion. Becky placed a chaste kiss on her lips and Clary pouted as it once again ended too quickly. 

“We can’t mess around with this, Clary,” Becky started. Clary was going to argue about how she wasn’t there to mess around and how she was pretty sure she had been in love with Becky for years but Becky held her face so gently in her hands, that Clary couldn’t speak. “We can both agree that Simon is one of the most important people in our lives, right?” Clary nodded furiously, her eyebrows furrowing. She wasn’t sure what Becky was getting at with this. Becky just laughed softly at her again. “If we’re doing this--” Clary interrupted, pulling Becky closer to her by her hips. 

“There’s no if, Rebecca. I want this, you. I’ve wanted it, well, practically since I met you,” Clary admitted as she gazed into Becky’s eyes. They were  _ so _ beautiful and Clary found it hard to breath, let alone explain what was happening in her head. She shook her head as if to clear it before inhaling deeply. “This isn’t messing around or a one time thing for me. I don’t do that, as I I know you’re aware of. You know me better than anyone except for Simon. And Simon wants us both to be happy, right?” Clary urged. Becky shrugged but nodded and Clary continued. “This isn’t a game to me. We’ll figure it out, okay?” They nodded together this time, Clary resting her forehead gently against Becky’s and smiling widely. “But later. Right now, I really want to keep kissing you. Is that okay?” 

“God, yes,” Becky said, her voice huskier than Clary expected it to be. It caused a shiver to shoot down her spine as she connected their lips once more. Clary thought it was stupid to fall for her best friend’s big sister, but with the sparks flying around them, she couldn’t think it was stupid anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS A COUPLE I NEVER KNEW I NEEDED TO WRITE. 
> 
> I hope you like it as much as I do!
> 
> Feel free to shout at me on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).
> 
> Please leave kudos if you like it and comment to make me smile.


End file.
